


Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Christmas Thieves

by IsonicfanI



Series: Sonic the Sparrowhog [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas Special, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsonicfanI/pseuds/IsonicfanI
Summary: Christmas is coming. Everybody is joyful at this time of the year. But things might not stay this way, as a group of evildoers are threatening to take the Christmas spirit away. Hopefully, it's nothing that Sonic and his friends can't handle.





	1. O Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Well, Merry Late Christmas. It's the 26th, so it's kind of after Christmas. I say kind of because Christmas lasts for three days here in Romania. I don't know about other parts of the world, but whatever. Merry Christmas anyway.
> 
> Man, it's been way too long. As a wise hedgehog once said, long time, no see. Last year I had my final exams, so I had to study hard pretty much the whole school year. And now I'm in university, so it remains to be seen how that will affect my time for writing. But I am planning to finish this story on this holiday.
> 
> As for my other stories, they might have to wait. There are some things I need to plan for them. For example, in The Lost Treasure, I reached the part where they work together to make the sceptre. And I'm trying to come up with a way to portray the relationship between Tink and Terence in a less ridiculous way than in the film (that is to say, Tink getting annoyed by Terence because he was simply doing his part of the work on the sceptre). If nothing works, I'll stick to the original, or at least something similar. Things like that.
> 
> Before we start, you should know that this story takes place a few years after the other stories. Basically, around the time Lizzy is 16 (yes, Lizzy will be in this). So, yeah, expect some spoilers. Especially a major spoiler about Lizzy.

It was that time of the year again. Christmas was around the corner.

It was around afternoon. Sonic and his friends were dressed in their winter clothes, heading to the Winter Woods and carrying boxes full of decorations.

Sonic: "Okay, just to check one last time. Do we have everything?"

Tink: "Everything. Globes, candy canes, mistletoe..."

Diana elbowed Sonic. "Hmm...mistletoe, Winter Woods...that sounds interesting"

Tink joined in. "Yeah, now that Diana mentioned it, I'm pretty sure a certain someone will be glad to frost all this mistletoe for us"

Diana: "Who's to say he can't help with his gauntlet's ice ray? And while they're working on frosting everything, I might use my psychokinesis to lift a piece of mistletoe up into the air and..."

Sonic: "You two realise Sled is in the Winter Woods too, right?"

Tink: "Okay, no mistletoe this year"

Sonic: "Too late. We're already here"

And indeed, they had reached the Border. Sonic, Shadow and Silver used their gauntlets and gloves, respectively, to frost their friends' wings. They proceeded further into the cold side of Pixie Hollow until they reached an area full of fir trees, where most, if not all, of Pixie Hollow had gathered, including Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and the Ministers.

Clarion: "Greetings"

Shadow: "You're so old-"

Milori: " _This_ is getting old"

Amy: "Not as old as you"

Diana: "I taught them well"

Redleaf: "If you can call that well"

Sonic: "So, which tree are we decorating this year?"

Periwinkle pointed in a distant direction. "Over there. The tallest one"

Silver: "Hold on, the tallest one? So we're decorating Lord Milori this year?"

Vidia sighed. "The tallest tree, moron"

Silver scratched the back of his head in confusion. "What's a tree-moron?"

Silvermist: "I thing it's a moron who lives in trees"

Vidia facepalmed. "If that's the case, you two should move in a tree"

Spike: "Please, Santa, give these two some IQ point this Christmas"

Shadow: "Hey, Santa might be able to fly all around the world in a single night, but even he has his limits"

Ella: "Speaking of which, have you all thought about what you want for Christmas?"

Bobble: "Of course. New tools..."

Clank: "...construction materials..."

Bobble: "...the latest _Dungeons and Dragons_..."

Clank: "...chocolate..."

Gliss: "Acorns!"

Spike: "Yeah, what else?"

Sled: "A girlfriend"

Shadow: "As I said, Santa has his limits"

Slush: "A new board, man"

Rosetta: "A makeup set"

Vidia: "A jetpack"

Sonic: "Feeling too slow?"

Vidia: "Shut up"

Silver: "Some use"

Sonic: "Huh?"

Silver: "You know, because it's no use. If I had some use, then there would be some use"

Vidia: "I have no idea what you've just said, but if that means we won't hear _it's no use_ anymore, then I'm all in for this"

Sweet Pea: "Does no one wonder what I want for Christmas? I bet no one can guess"

Sonic: "Aaron won't kiss you"

Sweet Pea: "How did you know?"

Slate: "Easy. Who's your favourite fairytale hero?"

Sweet Pea: "Aaron Stone"

Kit: "Who's the fastest thing alive?"

Sweet Pea: "Aaron Stone"

Marina: "What's your favourite colour?"

Sweet Pea: "Aaron Stone"

Tails: "What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged. "Nothing special. As long as I have my friends, I have everything I need"

Ella: "Now that's what I call Christmas spirit"

Sonic: "So, are we starting or what?"

Everyone picked up a couple of decorations and proceeded to put them in the tallest fir tree.

Sonic and Tink approached Peri, Gliss and Spike, each carrying a box of mistletoe.

Tink: "Hey, we brought some mistletoe and we thought it might look better frosted. You know, to give it that winter look. Think you can help?"

Spike: "Mistletoe, huh? Whatever you do, don't tell Sled"

Sonic looked over at Knuckles, who was trying to flirt with Vidia. "Since we're at it, do you know what would be fun?"

Meanwhile:

Knuckles: "Wanna know what I want for Christmas?"

Vidia: "No"

Knuckles: "Come on! It's about you"

Vidia: "That's why I don't want to know. We've just made fun of Sweet Pea, wanna be next?"

Gliss frosted a piece of mistletoe and flew high up into the air, pretending to think where to put it. She hovered around a bit until she conveniently stopped above Vidia and Knuckles. "Let's see, where should I put this?"

Knuckles looked up. "Hey, Vidia. Do you know what that is?"

Vidia: "Oh, no"

Knuckles: "Oh, yeah. And you know what that means"

Vidia: "I don't care about any tradition or plants or whatever. There's no way I'll-" she stopped for a second. She then smiled mischievously, getting an idea. "Fine. I guess there's no way out of this. Close your eyes"

Knuckles closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss, and...

Vidia walked away. "Cheese? Cheese! Where are you? Come here, boy, I have an important job for you"

The other four were laughing.

Tink: "We've got to do this to others too"

Peri: "How about Slush?"

Tink: "Slush and whom? His board?"

Spike: "That might actually work, you know"

Sonic: "Well, I guess we're leaving this to you. We'll go and decorate the tree. When we're done, you know where to find us"

When evening came and they were done, the tree was full of lights, red globes, some of them with golden sprinkles resembling Pixie Dust. It had a few patches of frost here and there and at the top was a big, red star with golden sprinkles.

Sonic: "That looks good"

Tink: "I guess we're going home now"

Silvermist: "Does that mean I should climb a tree?"

Vidia sighed again.

Silvermist: "What? You said so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Again, I'm really sorry I couldn't continue my other fics (or that I start fics and usually can't get around to finishing them in general), but with my current schedule, the best I can do right now is a Sonic the Sparrowhog Christmas special. It would take way too long to finish any of them and you'd get bored waiting again.


	2. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Tink was returning home after some late-night Lost Things hunting. She wasn't planning to build anything during the holidays, or at least not for work. Just some small trinkets and inventions for fun. On the way home, she couldn't stop looking around herself at all the decorations. But at one point, something felt weird. She reached an undecorated area, which was made even weirder by tue fact that she knew for sure she and her friends had decorated it earlier that day. That was weird for sure.

Tink looked behind at the path she came from. Those decorations, which she had just seen seconds ago, were gone as well. Either she was going crazy or something strange was going on. And since she lived Pixie Hollow and, moreover, she was Tinkerbell, she knew for sure the latter was the case. She took the Lost Things home, where, unsurprisingly, there were no more decorations hinting at the winter holidays, then hurried to Sonic's house and proceeded to knock on the door.

Tink: "Anyone home? Wake up! Something is weird"

Sonic opened the door. "We're ahead of you. Someone's stealing decorations"

The whole Pixie Hollow gathered at the fir tree they had decorated earlier, which, just like the rest of the kingdom, had been robbed.

Clarion: "I assume all of you are aware of the strange events that have been occuring lately. We seem to be facing a serious theft problem"

Tink flew up from the crowd. "I don't think these are just regular thieves"

Clarion: "What do you mean, Tinkerbell?"

Tink: "I was flying home earlier. I passed through a decorated area and when I looked back at it a second later, everything was gone. As if they had vanished into thin air"

A Dust Keeper flew up as well. "Yeah, I saw that too at the Depot. I was working a late night shift. The decorations were right there, but I turned my back on them for a second to sort some pouches of Pixie Dust and then they were gone"

Sonic: "Yeah, then I'm pretty sure these aren't normal thieves. No matter who they are or how fast they are, no regular person can rob Pixie Hollow blind of Christmas decorations in one second without being seen"

Tails: "And even if they could, why would they? We have gold, we have weapons, we have Pixie Dust. Why decorations?"

Iridessa flew up as well, holding what looked like a cutlass. "I found this home. And I don't own any weapons"

Terence also flew up, holding a tiny metal ball. "And I found this. I don't know if it's much, but it wasn't there before"

Shadow flew up to Terence to take a closer look at the ball. "This is lead. Like the ones used as ammo for flintlock pistols"

Sonic: "So we have a naval cutlass and flintlock pistol ammo. That hints at the pirates"

Zarina: "No way. I know the pirates and there's no way they could've been that fast or that stealthy. And just like Tails said, even if they were, why would they steal decorations? They'd probably be more interested in gold, weapons or Pixie Dust"

Ella: "They probbaly could've stolen them all in a few seconds if they were the regular size of a human. They might have bypassed Pixie Hollow's shrinking magic, but that still doesn't explain some things"

Bolt: "Yeah, a giant human wouldn't be that hard to miss"

Nyx and the other Scouts flew in the area, above the crowd.

Nyx: "We have inspected the whole island. Nothing seems out of the ordinary"

Clarion: "Not even with the pirates? Our clues indicate that they are suspect"

Nyx: "The pirates were nowhere to be found"

Clarion: "In that case, we need to broaden our search. I will send the Special Forces to the Mainland for further investigation"

Tink: "My friends and I are coming with them. If anything, you know we can handle these kinds of jobs"

Later that night, at Sonic's home:

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had equipped their armours and prepared for the mission.

Vidia: "Are we sure these guys are dangerous enough for us to worry about them and investigate all this? They're too stupid to even steal something useful or hard to find. I mean, it's not that hard to get new decorations and start over. And if we get ours back from them, we'll have to decorate everything again anyway"

Tink: "I guess, but this is too weird to be left uninvestigated. After all, they put so much effort into being sneaky and quick to do what? To steal a bunch of red globes and gold sprinkles? There's got to be more to it than meets the eye"

Rosetta: "Let's just hope we get everything back by Christmas Eve, or Santa won't know where to put our presents if there's no decorated tree"

Vidia: "Yeah, as if that would stop..." she then remembered about the present that Silver wanted. "We have to get everything back. And fast. Silver must get his use from Santa so I won't have to hear _It's no use_ another year" she paused for a second to think. "What the Pixie Dust am I saying?"

Shadow: "Warning: prolonged exposure to _It's no use_ can cause side effects such as reducing the IQ"

Silver: "Are you sure? I've been saying _It's no use_ for a pretty long time"

Vidia: "This explains a lot now that I think about it"

Diana brought the plane out of the storage area. "All set! Time to take off for the Mainland. The rest of the soldiers are already on their way"

The plane took flight and Diana headed to the Mainland.

Tink: "Just like in the good, old days"

Vidia: "Easy for you to say. You know, I like to save people and everything, but I'd like to take a break from adventures every once in a while"

Tink: "Hey, at least it's not my fault this time"


	3. Do They Know It's Christmas?

Diana reached the Mainland and landed the plane.

Shadow elbowed Sonic. "You know, a while ago, we had another mission that started out as a nighttime investigation on the Mainland during winter"

Sonic: "Don't. Even. Think about it"

Iridessa: "You're no fun"

Vidia: "And that's coming from her"

Iridessa: "I heard that"

Ella looked out through the cockpit. "It looks like the rest have already got started"

Everyone got out of the plane.

Sonic: "See? I told you to hurry up or we'd be the last. And because of that, the whole army got ahead of the fastest thing alive"

Sweet Pea showed up behind them. "I heard _fastest thing alive_ "

Sonic: "Wh-what? Did you follow us here?"

Sweet Pea: "No, of course not. Well, not that I wouldn't follow you if I wanted to, but this kind of issue needs to be documented by the Never Council. Not to mention, if the thieves are from another kingdom and risk to start a war, we might need to discuss with the leaders of that kingdom and find a diplomatic solution"

Ella: "I guess you can stay if you won't try to kiss my brother in his sleep again"

Sweet Pea: "What would be the point? I've already tried it once and he made me kiss a log instead"

Silver: "But now he doesn't have Queen Clarion's power, so he can't use Chaos Control to do it again"

Sonic: "Shut up! Don't give her any ideas"

Silver: "At least are they good ideas?"

Sweet Pea: "Yes!"

Sonic: "No!"

Tink: "So what exactly do we have to investigate?"

Ella: "We'll start with the city. London is a popular place to visit around this time of the year. If they came here, that's probably where they'd start, so we might still have a chance to catch them"

As Sonic's group arrived in the city, they landed on top of a building to surveil the area stealthily. However, that proved to be useless, as the city had already been robbed.

Ella: "What? They've already been here? But how?"

Sonic pointed down at a street corner. "Over there"

Late night as it was, someone was out on the street. It was a girl. She was dressed in regular winter clothes that humans would normally wear. However, she seemed to be using some sort of magic on the buildings and street lights, so that was worth investigating.

Ella: "Let's go after her and find out what she's up to. If she's one of them, catch her"

The group descended to the ground to be at the girl's level.

Tink: "Hold on. I think I see something" she looked at the girl a bit better and noticed a certain ring on her finger. "Lizzy?"

A lot had happened in Lizzy's life since she was chosen to be the bearer of the Ring of Belief. She expanded her research on fairies and magic, not to mention getting magic of her own and going on adventures of her own.

Lizzy turned around to face her. Thanks to her research and magic, she had learnt, among other things, how to communicate with fairies. "Tinkerbell? Are you and your friends also trying to figure out what's going on?"

Tink: "We sure did. But it looks like we're late. Whoever or whatever is doing this, they're done here"

Lizzy: "Not just here, but in the whole world"

Vidia: "Say what?"

Lizzy: "It's all over the news. Decorations, present wraps, everything related to Christmas disappeared. And not just that, but most people made it seem like a bigger problem than it really is, saying all hope is gone. They don't seem to understand that Chrostmas is still coming even without decorations"

Sonic: "Now that doesn't sound good. Was there anything else about it on the news?"

Lizzy: "They showed footage from sirveillance cameras from all around the world, in slow motion and everything. They played the recordings frame by frame and still found nothing. Everythign was in its place one moment and gone in the next frame"

Tink: "Just like in Pixie Hollow"

Lizzy: "That's not all. If we look at the timestamps on the recordings and take into account the different time zones, it looks like everything disappeared from everywhere at the same time. It happened a few hours ago"

Sonic: "No way! At the same time as in Pixie Hollow! Are they stopping time or what?"

Lizzy: "For all we know, they might as well be"

Tink: "What were you doing earlier?"

Lizzy: "I was trying to use a psychometry spell on the places where the decorations used to be. Maybe I can find something"

Sonic: "The thieves left some clues behind. Maybe it'll work on them. Come with us"

Lizzy: "So you're making a nighttime investigation and you need someone else's powers to help you go further with it. This sound's a bit like-"

Sonic: "No, it doesn't. Come on"

After giving her some Pixie Dust, the group led Lizzy to the camp of the Special Forces, where they showed her the cutlass, which was human-sized now that it was out of Pixie Hollow.

Bolt: "There it is. Do your thing"

Lizzy picked up the sword and it started glowing woth a faint white aura, an indication that the spell was working. "I see the pirates. But they're not alone. It looks like, in their search for treasures, they awakened some kind of evil force. Then everything started"

Sonic: "And after that?"

Lizzy: "Nothing. Psychometry only allows me to see events directly linked to an object. They left it in Pixie Hollow, so there's nothing more to see after that. Nothing we don't already know, anyway. But it did show some other places where they've been, so we might find something there"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Lizzy will be chosen by some Ring of Belief and get magical powers. You've been warned about spoilers. It's part of another story I'm planning. The plot is still in early development, so that's why I haven't listed it on my fanfiction.net profile yet. Because Disney wastes a lot of potentially good characters in the Disney Fairies franchise (Terence, Lizzy, Periwinkle, Zarina) and limits them to only one major appearance. And we know that Wendy Darling (to whom many have noted that Lizzy is similar) went on a pretty awesome adventure thanks to her belief in magic and fairies, and it came down to more than just meeting magical beings and finding out they really exist. So why couldn't Lizzy do the same?
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, the winter holidays last until the 6th of January, so I've still got time to finish this story by the end of this holiday.
> 
> You know, it's interesting to note that at this time, people might, at least if they keep a diary, write about what they've done during the holidays. But what I'm writing clearly isn't anything like that, right?
> 
> Or what if it is? What if I'm the real Aaron Stone and this is what I did this holiday? Maybe I write these stories as a cover, so that if you ever hear about these events, you'll look them up and find them in my fanfiction rather than think these were my actual adventures.
> 
> Yeah...I need better jokes to sign off at the end of a chapter.
> 
> Sweet Pea: "Hold on, you're Aaron Stone? I'll stalk you until I see if that's true"
> 
> Oh, great.


	4. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

Lizzy led everyone to a nearby forest. "Look!"

The group ran into an uncounscious person. He was very short, had pointy ears and was dressed all in green.

Tink: "A Christmas elf"

Sonic: "Hey, wake up! What happened?"

The elf woke up. "Huh? Who are you?"

Sonic: "Pixie Hollow Special Forces. We're here to solve whatever is going on right now"

The elf checked his pockets. "Huh? The watch is gone"

Tink: "What watch?"

The elf: "Santa has a pocket watch that can stop time. He uses it to travel all around the world and bring presents in a single night. I came here to test it, but I ran into some weird guys. The next thing I knew, they put a sleeping spell on me"

Ella: "A watch that stops time? They must've taken it"

The elf: "If they took it, then it's really bad"

Bolt: "You've got no idea. They're using it to steal Christmas decorations and presents from all over the world without getting caught"

The elf: "Oh, no. This really is bad. Those must the Christmas Thieves"

Vidia: "As in people who want to steal Christmas? So it's another one of those stories"

The elf: "I've heard a couple of stories about them, but I don't know too much. However, I know where you can find out all you need to know"

Sonic: "Can you take us there?"

The elf flicked his hands forward, opening a portal. "Come on"

The group entered the portal, with the elf following them. The portal led them to a big house in the middle of a snowy, lonely region.

The elf proceeded to open the door and invited the others in. "Hey, I'm back"

As they entered, a tall, old man with glasses and a long, white beard greeted them. He was wearing a red coat and cap.

The old man: "Ho ho ho! It looks like we have visitors" he adjusted his glasses a bit. "Tiny visitors"

Tink: "Santa?"

Santa: "In person. I also go by a bunch of other names. Some call me Kris Kringle, others Father Christmas or Old Man Christmas"

The elf: "We have more than just visitors. We also have a problem"

Santa: "Yes, I know. My special watch was stolen. I sensed that"

Sonic: "He said it might've been stolen by some Christmas Thieves. Do you know anything about them?"

Santa: "You must have heard about the concept of good and evil, am I right?"

Tink: "Yeah, of course. We fight evil all the time"

Santa: "Then you must know that there are some people, or maybe I should say some being, who are truly, inherently evil"

Diana: "We've seen a couple of those"

Santa: "These _Christmas Thieves_ , as they are now known, fall into this category. However, this name is a bit misleading, as their ultimate goal isn't just to steal Christmas"

Sonic: "Then what?"

Santa: "I believe you are familiar with the Power to Repel Evil"

Sonic: "Six of us have weapons blessed with that power, and we've met Mystic Light, so yeah"

Santa: "Well, there is also such a thing as the Power to Repel Good. The Christmas Thieves are powerful, immortal wizards who have mastered this kind of magic. This is what they are using right now"

Ella: "How exactly?"

Santa: "They earned the name of Christmas Thieves just because their attacks take place on or around Christmas. One thousand years ago, I banished them to the Land of Exile, where all evil is imprisoned. But they swore that one day, they would return to rid the world of joy, cheer and laughter. That is their ultimate goal"

Bolt: "And they're going to do that by stealing decorations and presents?"

Santa: "These decorations and presents are vessels of the positive emotions of people. They hold in them the effort that people put in making Christmas a time of cheer and altruism. By stealing them and using the Power to Repel Good on them, they are casting away those emotions. This is why they prefer to strike on Christmas of all times. This is when their power is the most effective"

Lizzy: "That explains why everyone was scared"

Tink: "How many are they?"

Santa: "Hundreds. So far, this hasn't been a problem for me, but now that they have the watch it's a different story"

Sonic: "So what do we do? How do we stop them?"

Santa: "The Land of Exile is a very powerful world, blessed with the Power to Repel Evil, just like your weapons. It imprisons evil people, not allowing them to escape until they have truly changed their ways. However, with the Christmas Thieves and their Power to Repel Good, it is a bit different. They had the means to fight back against the Land of Exile, so I had somebody create a gemstone that would inhibit their power"

Lizzy: "That must be what the pirates stole to set them free"

Santa: "Exactly. If we want to defeat them, we must take the gemstone back and use it on them"

Tink: "But why would the pirates even work with these guys?"

Santa: "A world without joy and hope is a world easy for the pirates to rob. Or even to rule. That is why we need to get the gemstone and the watch back"

Sonic: "And how do we do that?"

Santa: "I know exactly what they are planning to do now. They have unfinished business with me. And now that they took care of everything else related to Christmas, I'm all that's left"

Tink: "So they're coming here, right? It can't be that hard to set up a trap for them"

Ella: "But they have the watch. We're overpowered"

Santa: "Not really. My watch has a safety feature. It can't function while it's here, at the North Pole, and it stops working if its user doesn't have it in their possession anymore, so they can't just leave it somewhere and come after me"

Bolt: "That's great! So we might still have an advantage"

Santa: "But they know this. And they also know that even without my watch, I'm still going to try my best to spread Christmas joy. Their actual plan is to wait until the time comes for me to deliver presents and then come to get me"

Sonic: "Then what do we do?"

Santa: "They're currently on the pirates' ship, not planning anything for now"

Vidia: "Hundreds of evil wizards fit on that ship"

Santa: "On the ship, flying around it, you name it"

Sonic: "So we might be able to launch a surprise attack"

Tails: "But how do we deal with the watch?"

Shadow: "Would Chaos Control be any good?"

Santa: "Not really. My watch is more powerfuk than what any of us can achieve with Chaos Control. With it, they can sense other attempts to stop time and cancel them"

Shadow: "There's also teleportation. I guess they can't cancel that part"

Tink: "But I don't see how that can help. Santa, is there anything that can nullify the power of the watch?"

Santa: "No, but that doesn't mean we can't build something. The elves can show you exactly how they built it, so you can work with them to find a solution"

Sonic: "And with help from us, it should be pretty easy to take down the Christmas Thieves"

Ella: "You said you knew where the Christmas Thieves were right now, didn't you?"

Santa: "Well, I know everything and everyone"

Sweet Pea's face lit up. "Hold on, everything and everyone? As in _everything_ and _everyone_?" Do you know where Aaron goes when he's not going on adventures?"

Santa: "Yes, but I can't tell you"

Sweet Pea: "You can't be serious"

Ella: "We need the coordinates of the pirate ship to send to the rest of the Special Forces"

Diana: "But we would also need the plane for that"

The elf opened another portal. "I'll bring it here"

Ella: "Until then, where are they, roughly speaking?"

Santa: "They're sailing halfway between Iceland and Norway, trying to pass unnoticed until Christmas"

Ella: "Perfect! The others are on the Mainland. After Tink and the elves are done with their work, we can launch an attack on two fronts"


	5. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

Tink was making the final adjustments on the Watch Nullifier she and the elves had installed in Santa's sleigh. " _Tinker bells, Tinker bells, Tinker all the way_ "

Sonic flew behind her. "Pun intended?"

Tink: "Well, I made a pun on my own name. What do you think?"

Santa walked up to the two. "I think that, with your device, the Christmas Thieves are going straight to the Naughty List. It's a good thing you showed up, otherwise the elves wouldn't have been abke to build this in time"

Tink: "No problem, Santa"

Ella got out of the plane. "And I set up the plan. We'll go in first to disable the watch and make it safe for the rest to join"

Lizzy: "If we're fighting pirates and wizards, it's a good thing I kept the cutlass. Pixie Dust, please?"

Tink flew around Lizzy rapidly, sprinkling Pixie Dust on her.

Sonic: "Well, I guess it's time to go. Those guys will have a Merry Christmas, whether they like it or not"

Santa got it his sleigh. "That's the spirit" he started to command his reindeer to pull the sleigh. "Go, Dasher! Go, Dancer! Go, Prancer! Go, Vixen! Go, Comet! Go, Cupid! Go, Donner! Go, Blitzen! Go Rudolph! Ho ho ho!"

As the reindeer pulled the sleigh up into the sky, Sonic and his friends entered the plane and Diana took off. Lizzy also took off and flew along with them.

Later that night:

Diana spotted the ship in the distance. As expected, it was surrounded by masked people dressed in black robes flying around it.

Bolt: "Give them trouble, Liz"

Lizzy launched a spell at the ship. As it hit one of the wizards, its energy spread around, the radius knocking several of them out of the air.

One of the wizards looked in the distance. "Guys, it's Santa. And he's got help. The watch!"

Another wizard: "It's not working!"

Diana: "Tails, I'm leaving the piloting to you. We're going in"

Tails got in the pilot's seat and Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Ella, Diana and Bolt flew out of the plane to get up, close and personal with the enemies. Shadow and Ella used Chaos Control together to teleport all six of them closer to the ship. They proceeded to take down more wizards and some of the pirates on the ship with their swords, staff and blaster pistols, respectively.

With so many wizards down, Lizzy managed to land on the ship. (thinking): "Now where could that watch be?"

She looked around and it wasn't particularly hard to find. After figuring out it didn't work anymore, one of the wizards had dropped it on the bow of the ship. She walked over there to take it, but on her way, one of the pirates noticed her.

The pirate charged at Lizzy with his sword. "You're not taking our treasure!"

Lizzy reacted just in time, drawing her sword, parrying his cut and countering woth a cut of her own. Unfortunately, that drew the attention of a nearby wizard who immobilised her with a spell.

But to her luck, the wizard fell in the water unconscious. As he descended, it was revealed thst Sonic was behind him. "You owe me one"

Lizzy: "Who doesn't?"

Woth the road now clear, Lizzy picked up the watch and signalled the squad to come to her. They complied.

Ella: "We got them where we wanted them. The others should be here by now. You know what to do"

Lizzy cast a barrier spell around the ship to keep the wizards away. Now that they were a lot safer from enemy fire, all they needed to do was to find the gem.

Sonic: "They must've put the gem in the hold. Let's go"

They headed for the cargo hold, but their oath was cut short by a familiar face.

The first time they had met him, he was a nobody on that ship. But since then, things had changed. He was now captain. Captain Hook.

Hook: "So we meet again"

Sonic: "Out of the way, codfish! We've got important business"

Hook drew his sword. "Not so fast. I know very well what you want, and I won't let you have it, no matter what. This is my crew's only chance to become rich and powerful again, to return to its glory! You'll have to get though me first!"

Sonic shot Hook with his gauntlet, which promptly took him down. "Always a pleasure to kick your petunia"

They went in the cargo hold and, after a bit of search among the stolen decorations and presents, they stumbled upon a white gem. Lizzy picked it up and they returned to the deck. By that time, the other Special Forces pilots had arrived and were shooting down the remaining wizards.

It was safe enough to take down the barrier spell. As they returned to their friends, Lizzy handed Santa the watch and the gem.

Lizzy: "Here. We took care of everything. It's time to end this"

With the wizards down and the watch in their possession, it certainly was. Santa activated the magic of the gem, which started to glow powerfully. The gemstone spread out a wave of light that sent the Christmas Thieves away. Everyone looked around. Not a trace of them was left.

Sonic: "You sent them back to the Land of Exile, right?"

Santa nodded. "And let's hope they'll stay there this time"

Later, back at Santa's house, at the North Pole:

Santa: "I cannot thank you enough for your help" he held up the gemstone to draw attention to it. "And I thought I had hidden this well"

Sonic: "No problem. It's what we always do"

Tink: "So I guess we've done this too. We saved Christmas"

Santa: "Say, would you like to stay a little more? I need to check my list and I'd like to start with you. I'd prefer if you stayed here to tell me if I got anything wrong"

Tink: "Sure"

Santa looked at Sonic. "You first" he took a look at his list. "That is very impressive, to say that you only need your friends next to you to be happy"

Sonic: "What can I say? I do my best full-time, no halfway-done jobs"

Santa: "However, I would still like to give you something nice. I'll do my best, just like you always do. Okay, someone else..." he looked at Silver. "Ah, yes" he then turned to his list. "That can do. The latest Pokemon game and..." he stared at the list in confusion. "Use?"

Silver: "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Santa: "Help me a little with this one. I did manage to catch up with what Romanians call _ler_ , but what does this one mean?"

Lizzy: "Do you know how he always says _it's no use_? He need use to that there will be use"

A few elves gave Lizzy weird looks.

Lizzy: "What? It may not look like it because I'm sane, but I'm still an Aaron Stone fangirl"

Kit turned to Sweet Pea. "You got served"

Santa also looked at Sweet Pea. "Speaking of which..." he checked his list. "Oh, come on! What's a senpai?"

Slate: "A crazy stalker and her senpai. Where have i seen this before?"

Marina: "Don't tell me you like that game"

Slate: "Oh, yeah, that's where"

Santa kept checking and they kept confirming, and explaining when necessary, until he was done with all of them.

The fairies had got in the plane, ready to leave. Only Sonic remained to say goodbye.

Sonic: "So, since we're friends now, why don't you come to visit us on Christmas? You'll be done delivering presents and we'll have plenty of great food we'd be more than willing to share"

Santa: "Oh, no, I couldn't. Besides, I was thinking to invite you and all your friends to spend Christmas here. All of Pixie Hollow is welcome. You have no idea how much fun you could have on Christmas at the North Pole. Plus, you're the ones who did me a favour"

Sonic: "That's great! Thanks, Santa"

Santa: "You're welcome. And I'll make sure you will love the present I'll prepare for you. Merry Christmas, Sonic"

Sonic: "What? You know?"

Santa: "Santa knows everything"

Sonic headed back to his plane. "Merry Christmas, Santa!"

Days passed and, eventually, Christmas morning came. All the fairies had gathered at the tree in the Winter Woods to check for their presents.

Vidia was flying laps around the tree with her new jetpack. "Oh, yeah! Hey, Sonic! Who's slow now?"

Sonic: "Still you. I'm pretty sure it doesn't reach Mach 10"

Bobble walked up to the other Tinkers. "So, who's up for some quests later?"

Sonic: "I guess Santa and the elves won't turn down some glory and loot"

Clank: "Just curious, do you think the elves will play as elves?"

Sonic shrugged.

Tink: "What did you get, Sonic? Santa said it would be something special"

Sonic kept looking around the tree. "I'm not sure...oh, there it is!"

One present stood out from the pile. It was a book titled  _Aaron Stone and the Christmas Thieves_. And on it, there was a ticket saying  _Merry Christmas, Sonic the Sparrowhog_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the Sonic the Sparrowhog Holiday special. I told you I would finish it by the 6th of January. At least it applies to the readers in the US (which means most of you, probably). I don't know about other time zones, but whatever.
> 
> It was kind of short and simple for my standarts. But after all, it had to be, otherwise it would've been another one of my stories that I would never manage to finish.


End file.
